Sakura Blowing to the Future
by XxXHearts of love XxX
Summary: It's been almost a year since the great battle against Deep Blue. Ichigo, still being taunted by nightmares of Kisshu's death, starts to feel new unknown feelings. Will Kish come back? Will it be a happy ending? Or, an unexpected one? R
1. The Sakura Grows

A/N: So this is my first TMM KxI ff. Please go easy on me I'm still a rookie. It's a pretty simple story with many twists and turns so stay tuned in please, it's a slow start but I have a lot planned. It's going to be a really fun ride!

Fixed! While reading this my friend spotted a bunch of Typo's they have been fixed an updated.

Also I'm sorry my grammar isn't the best but I have had people help me. (One of my fellow anime friends [you know who you are], and my mummy. So a thanks to them.) (Also if anyone would like to be my beta go right ahead)

======= I Promise this is defiantly a KisshuXIchigo, unfortunately I had to start it with IchigoXAoyama. But that's only for the plot line. Again I apologize. But the Amazing Kisshu-Sama shall arrive!

(IF I OWNED TOKYO MEW MEW ICHIGO AND KISSHU WOULD BE MARRIED BY NOW. 3)  
XxXxXx

"Damn, I lost..."

The words would still go through my head. The pure terror I felt as He threw you across the room to me, like you were nothing. Yet, you were _never _nothing, there was always something about you, that was how you were to me. When your body stopped sliding, I picked you up with so much care.

"I guess I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo" That's what you said to me, as I recall it so clearly.

I didn't want you to speak, I just wanted you to live. I couldn't stop myself, and the tears began to form. Even though you were about to die, you still spoke to me.

"Are you crying, Ichigo?"

Thats what you asked me. You used your last word on me. I could only think of our relationship. When you loved me, when you kissed me, when you teased me, when we fought, when you got possessive over me. I guess when I look back, when you gave up on me it broke me a little inside. I never _ever_ wanted that to end, no matter how much you annoyed me.  
Then you said,

" Ichigo, I'll teach you something good."

Then I spoke your name so soft, because I felt you were going to break. You leaned up with all your strength, and tried to place your lips upon mine, for a last kiss. But you never made it, you fell, you fell to your death. And I screamed your name. Screamed it so, _so_ hard. Why? Our relationship wasn't that of lovers. You loved me but, I didn't even like you. I could dare to say that I hated you. So I screamed and I cried. Then forgot about you and only thought about Aoyama-kun...Why am I so selfish? Even now?

XxXxX

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ichigo obnoxious alarm woke her up from her nightmare. Lying there for a second she thought about it. It had been a year ago this Saturday that those horrid events occurred. Then she felt it, the water on her face. It wasn't sweat, no, it was tears. Tears over Kisshu. Ichigo was still crying over Kisshu's death, even though he wasn't dead. Ichigo shifted her body to hit her alarm, 7:14. She had been thinking about this for 14 minutes!

_'Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ Ichigo thought. _'I have to get to work!_' Ichigo then proceeded to jump out of bed and run for her closet. Picking out a cute pair of white shorts, not too short of course. Then a very adorable white and pink horizontal striped tank top that poofed at the bottom, tucked into her shorts. Her beautifully silky strawberry hair in its traditional pigtail. Since last year it had started to get even longer Ichigo noticed.

Running down stairs Ichigo smiled and greeted her parents for eggs and bacon!

"Thank you Mama, Papa!" She said.

"Aw, Ichigo-chan, do you have to got to work today? It's a beautiful day." Ichigo's mother asked.

"Yes Mama. A beautiful day means a LOT of customers meaning full staff, meaning I do most of the work. Ecspecily since it's Sunday, which means no school," Ichigo sighed.

"Aw they work our Ichigo-chan too hard," My mom protested.

"It's O.K. Mama, Papa. It's been over a year I'm used to it," Ichigo said then smiled her heart warming smile. She slipped on her favorite pink low top Converse All Stars (AN:DONT OWN)

"They said their goodbyes then Ichigo left. She walked down to work. Looking at her watch it said 7:54. She was going to be super early, work didn't start till 8:30. Still she wouldn't risk it, it was nice to be early for once.

Ichigo slowly strolled to work all this time she thought about Kisshu. How much he teased her, taunted her, confessed to her, loved her, . . . Kissed her. '_Epp_!' Ichigo turned the colour of her hair thinking about her and Kisshu's first meeting. How he literally dropped from the sky and kissed her. Then casually introduced himself. The nerve! The now enraged Ichigo barged into Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ah, Good Morning, Ichigo-san." Keiichiro greeted with his beautiful smile.

"Good Morning," Ichigo huffed and stomped upstairs bumping into Ryu on the way puzzling him with her bad mood. Shaking it off Ryu continued to walk downstairs.

Upstairs Ichigo was finished getting dressed when Pudding, Mint and Lettuce came in.

"Morning na no da!" The ever cheery Pudding greeted.

"Good Morning Ichigo-san," Lettuce said to the leader. She still had the same respect for all her dear friends.

"Hi," Mint said. Although much had changed in the year their relationship hadn't externally changed at all.

"Morning you three," Ichigo greeted back to them in a huff.

"What's wrong?" The observant Lettuce asked.

Ichigo openly admitted what was wrong seeing that Ryu wasn't here. She started by explaining her dream, they all nodded. This wasn't the first time Ichigo had had this dream. Of course they all had nightmares about the horrible day. It was just that Ichigo's was more frequent, after that she said how thinking of Kisshu and the way he would always act around her annoyed her. She also spoke about who she would miss it, walking to school with him following her there, it was the little things.

The truth was all the Mews missed the Aliens. Even Keiichro missed them a little, it was only Ryu that still had bad feelings toward them. But even so, all the Mews missed something of the old days. At least when we fought we had them teasing us behind our back. Now there's nothing, it's just so lonely without them here.

Yes, Aoyama-kun was still around for Ichigo. Yes, their relationship was still going strong. Yes, the relationship was different after the battle. That doesn't mean it was a good different.

Being Ichigo's first love is so special to her, but it's lonely. The thought of only ever-loving him. It would make life easier, but who ever really_ wants_ an easy path.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Mint was screaming at Ichigo.

Startled Ichigo started at Mint and said "Huh? What? Oh sorry I was in my own world there for a minute." relooking over at Mint and her friends it turned out they were already in their maid outfits and so was Ichigo. "I really was out of it, anyway I'm back now!" She said with a large grin. Of course it was a fake grin.

Of course the other could not shake the worried looks from their faces as Ichigo left to go down stairs.

After work was done and Ryu closed the shop Ichigo and the rest sat down for tea. They all thanked Keiichiro as he gave them some tea.

"Ichigo," Ryu barged in "What's up with you?" He asked

"Huh? Oh nothing really," she replied too quickly.

"It's very obvious something is wrong with you," Zakura said after sipping some tea.

"Yah whats wrong with Ichigo nee-chan? na no do." Pudding jumped into the conversation - literally.

"Oh, I just uh... Had a bad dream last night that's all," at least she wasn't lying to them now.

"What else?" Ryu continued to barge

"What do you mean what else?" Ichigo answered with a question

"If you had a nightmare, well ONLY a nightmare then you would have just come and told someone. But you wouldn't walk in all mad and continue through the day being mad. Even if the customers didn't notice we did,"

He had Ichigo cornered. Simple as that. How could he tell the rest of them _especially_ Ryu that she had been thinking about Kisshu _all day long. _There is nothing worse she could be caught for thinking about. Every one in the Mew project that was alive knew that Kisshu loved Ichigo, and Ichigo constantly would reject him. Talking about how she now felt _guilty_ over all this. She would break.

Sighing she began, "I had another nightmare about Kisshu's death. Because i've been having them a lot recently I have been thinking about him a lot. I was mad this morning because I was thinking about the nerve of him when we first met! Rrrr! It just got me so angry!"

Ichigo took a minute to compose herself then continued on. "Of course, I calmed down during work and after I talked to you three," Ichigo motioned to Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce. "And I started to think, of how much I must have hurt him," Then she broke, and thru her tears she continued on "I never thought twice about his feelings, and I don't know why. Is it because he isn't human? Because he was the enemy? But was he really? We were being selfish, why didn't we even try to share the planet. I mean that's a whole other species suffering because humans are so selfish." That was all Ichigo could say. There was so much more she wanted to say but, they couldn't know. They couldn't know the feelings she was only just discovering herself.

XxXxXxXx

Three days flew by without a nightmare. The only dreams Ichigo had were the really sweet ones, with only her and Aoyama-kun. In the dreams they would be walking down a natural path, with Sakuras on either side of them. The pink flowers blowing off into the wind; or was it the future? Ichigo would look at Aoyama-kun, his face as perfect as it always was. They would talk about the many things, ways to save the planet or maybe of different animals or plants. They didn't talk of love or their relationship, only of other things.

Ichigo would always wake up when Aoyama-kun turned to her and said "I Love You." She would respond "I Love You Too.". After that they would continue to hold hands, and just look into each others eyes. '_How peaceful.' How nice'_. Those were their only thoughts. Somehow when Ichigo woke up she would get disappointed. She could never figure out why. She began to assume it was because the thoughts had nothing to do with the person they were starting at. If they didn't think about them, then were the only true spoken words without a meaning?

Then looking over to her clock she would realize she was running late for school. That along with Masha nudging at her yelling "Ichigo late! Ichigo late!"

Throwing her school uniform on she ran out the door without eating breakfast. Arriving at the usual time, after the normal run, Ichigo sat in her seat. Class went by fast for Ichigo, mainly because she was asleep. Her friends woke her up for lunch, and when they got back to class Ichigo was awake. When the end bell rang Ichigo walked home alone. Aoyama-kun had kendo practice and he told her not to trouble herself by coming and getting bored.

Life for her was going back to normal after her little confession on Sunday's evening. After she admitted what was wrong the other Mews helped her reform herself. They kept watch on her and now she was almost better. She was still feeling guilt tugging at her heart but it was lessening with the help of her friends.

She didn't tell Aoyama-kun, he would be to sensitive to the subject of Kisshu. So Ichigo just told him there was a little misunderstanding within the Mews that got her worked up. He accepted it, and told her to come to him if she was ever in trouble. Sweet, kind Aoyama-kun

He was always there to walk her home, or to the cafe after school. Most of the time he could walk her home after work. Lucky for Ichigo last Sunday wasn't one of those days. As Thursday's sun set Ichigo walked outside to her balcony. It was so beautiful, how the sun shone through her tree. As Ichigo smiled at the beauty, a voice spoke to her.

"It's been a long time, Koneko-chan,"

XxXxXx

The first chapter is over! Oh my dragon tails I don't believe I finally finished it. Well I really do hope you liked it Rate and Review.

Also I know Ichigo and Aoyama are still going out but TRUST ME this is 1000000000% (Minus the first few chapters thats right right I'm keeping the "Break up" you're expecting a secret.

Wait does that mean they might not break up at the beginning?

Maybe so, Maybe no.)

Also constructive criticism is appreciated. I love you all, please stay with me! 3


	2. Sakura in the Sunset

AN: Hey look I'm back so fast! This is the second chapter! *Clapping to myself*

Okay so I'm hoping people liked my first chapter, so I made a second. Hopefully if I get more review I can make more chapters.

BTW I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

XxXxXxXxXx

"It's been a long time, Koneko-chan,"

That was what he said to Ichigo after almost a year. Kisshu was sitting on Ichigo's roof, feet dangling off in the direction of the Sun. He was looking at Ichigo, the sun behind her as she twirled to look at him. Kisshu was stuck gazing in awe at the human he loved more then life itself. He would, and has proven, to give his own life to save her. Looking at her she had grown her hair a little, and she was more _mature_ looking. This made Kisshu love her more and more.

He jumped down, and pecked her on the cheek. While Kisshu was on the ship to Earth he decided to only push Ichigo to a limit. Ichigo and Aoyama were together as much as that made Kisshu blood _boil_. Ichigo didn't even move to the peck, she was to stunned Kisshu guessed. A small blush spread across Ichigo face, that was when Kisshu noticed.

She was on the verge of tears. Seeing her like this brought so much to her mind. First was the need to stop her from crying. Kisshu wished the only tears for her to cry, would be tears of joy. '_Maybe even from seeing me.'_ Kisshu thought happily to himself. Second would be the need to make her laugh. He always wanted to hear the chimes of her laughter. Thrid would be to hold her tight, while she let her feelings out. As much as Kisshu wanted her to be happy he knew it was best to let it out. And last was the memory that he acted like he had forgotten. When Deep Blue tossed him over to Ichigo ,to make her watch him die, Kisshu saw she was going to cry.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Why are you going to cry?" He asked frantic. He believed he had done something. He couldn't know what but her new something was wrong.

"Kisshu, they tould be time and time..." Was all she said then the tears started. "They told me you were alive, but," she sobbed, Kisshu guessed it was very hard for her to talk "but I didn't fully believe them. I didn't believe you were alive. All this time I thought you were dead," And then she fell to her knees.

Kisshu fell to his knees to wrap his arms around her. He was shocked, all this time she was hurt over him. That gave him a bittersweet feeling. He didn't like it, not one bit. He never wanted her to be in pain, Kisshu was so mad at himself now he forced himself to speak

"Ichigo, oh my one and only love," He began putting all his love into his voice, "I died once but, you brought me back to life. The strength you have brought me back," Kisshu sighed hugged her tighter, "I know you probably hate me but I still love you and I always will. So please don't be sad over me anymore. Please, Ichigo-san." Kisshu spoke to her in such a tone that it shocked Ichigo back into reality.

"Kisshu, you've said my name a lot," Ichigo said as her tears began to stop. "The last time you said my name, was after Deep Blue had... Oh I can't say it." And just as Ichigo was about to cry again Kisshu did the only thing his perverted mind could think to do to stop her. Releasing his hug from her he looked her in the eyes and kissed her. It wasn't long, no more then a second, but to Kisshu that was the best second since he came back to Earth. In the second Kisshu mind buzzed, as his lips pressed the soft lips of the girl he loved. He wanted to go so much further but he knew that would enrage Ichigo, so he restrained himself.

Looking back at Ichigo she was stunned, and red. Slowly she moved her hand to her lips, the soft pink lips Kisshu had kissed moments ago. Seconds, probably minutes went by, and nothing change Ichigo shocked and Kisshu smiling to her.

Then it changed, Ichigo reacted and got angry. Kisshu felt he could begin to feel a little at ease with this. Her being angry at him was better than her being sad because of him. He displayed his usual smirk and floated up to stand a few inches above the balcony. Ichigo shot up glaring daggers at him.

"Kisshu you jerk! Here for a second I thought you could actually be nice! Apparently you are incapable of having a shard of niceness in you!" Ichigo screamed quiet enough so no one looked but loud enough to make her point to Kisshu.

Bringing his feet up together so that the sole's of his feet were touching he clapped. "That's the Ichigo I know!" He chanted.

"Oh and Kisshu!" she glared up at him.

"Hum?" Kisshu mused, acting like he wasn't paying attention, but in truth he always was.

Ichigo blushed looking down at her feet as if they have become very interesting all the sudden, "Um, well the thing is..." Ichigo stopped, she couldn't say it.

"Ichigo, whatever you have to say I'll listen," Kisshu reassured her.

"Well," She was beyond red at this point, "Ever since you left I've had nightmares of when you died. I've felt so selfish. That's what I thought at first but now, I don't even know my feelings," She stopped still looking down.

Kisshu was worried she might break soon, he was about to go down to comfort her when she began to talk again, while looking in his eyes.

"I'm really happy your alive, and thank you for just now, I needed that,"

To say Kisshu was speechless, was definitely an understatement. Ichigo had just admitted she was happy he was alive, and she had just thanked him. To say one of his dream came true in that one sentence, would not be a lie. Kisshu had never really heard Ichigo talk to him like that, also as if she liked him like a friend. Kisshu kept that thought in his mind as a possibility.

"Ichigo, do you realize how happy you have just made me? Because I can tell you this thank you for caring about me," Kisshu was going to lean in the kiss her cheek again, but there was a knock at the door

"Ichigo-chan I'm coming in," A women called, Kisshu guessed it was Ichigo's mother calling her.

Ichigo put a finger on her lips, so Kisshu floated up to Ichigo's roof.

He sat in the middle, and tried his best not to listen in to the Mother Daughter conversation going on in Ichigo's room. While he sat there he picked what Ichigo had been up to the past year. It was a common thing for Kisshu to do while he was bored.

His stunning gold eyes looked into the setting sun. The Sun was basically gone by now only a little was left.

Kisshu continued to think of Ichigo, how she would _always_ been late for things. She would even be late for a date with her precious Aoyama. That brought a smirk to his lips, because if he was so special why was she almost always late.

By now the sun had gone in for the day, and would not return for hours. Now it was the moon's time to shine.

"Kisshu, are you still up there?" Ichigo asked back on her balcony.

Kisshu floated back down stepping onto the solid ground of the balcony. There were tear stains on her cheeks and they were puffy.

"Damn it..." Kisshu mumbled, angry with himself.

"What is it Kisshu?" Ichigo asked

"You," Ichigo looked startled for a moment until Kisshu explained "how many times are you going to cry before you can be happy?"

"Oh, Kisshu it's just that my mom told me some news and I had to make a hard decision, that's all. Kisshu, I don't know why I am acting like this around you but, don't worry things are getting better. Trust me," Ichigo comforted Kisshu.

"I will always trust you Ichigo," Kisshu said with a warm smile "and you don't have to tell me what your mother told you," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, I'm happy you're back but there are some things I will not risk telling you," She said the stuck her tounge out.

Kisshu made a "Humph" noise and turned away. "Well," he said as he stretched his arm "I better be off, and if you were wondering I am here for good and not evil intentions," Kisshu said then teleported away from Ichigo's balcony.

XxXxX

"Kisshu! Kisshu!" An annoying noise buzzed into Kisshu's ear as he started to wake up. Kisshu then opened an eye to see his younger foster-brother, Tart.

"What does the midget want?" Kisshu ask impatiently.

"I'm not a midget! Also you told me to get you up at the earth time of 7:45 for some reason or another," Tart explained.

"Oh, yah. Wow, you actually listened to me. You are learning well short one," Kisshu said then Teleported to the "kitchen" of the ship.

After a quick breakfast Kisshu got on with his plans of the day; Tease Ichigo.

It had been a year without teasing her, he longed for it. He loved her, but he also loved her reactions to his teasing. Kisshu quickly teleported to part of Ichigo's daily school route before Pai got a hold of him.

XxXxX

While Kisshu was sitting in a tree waiting for his favorite human he saw some girls walk past him. They were laugh obnoxiously loud and talking really loud. They were practically begging Kisshu to listen in on their conversation. Kisshu wasn't going to be rude and ignore the begging so of course he listened in.

"So are you going to go on the Kendo teams trip?" The one on the left asked. The girl had black hair in a short low pony tail.

"Yes, why wouldn't I follow dear Aoyama-kun?" The other girl asked, Kisshu now listening in full.

_'Aoyama is going on a trip? That's probably why Ichigo was so upset last night,_' Kisshu thought and looked down. He had place his hopes too high and now he suffered the consequences. It was all his fault for thinking Ichigo could ever like him, even it was only as a friend. Kisshu let the girls walk by not caring for the rest of the conversation.

Kisshu was so into his thoughts that he almost hadn't notice Ichigo walking below him. _Almost. _

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu yelled as he jumped from the tree to go and hug Ichigo. He decided that time with Ichigo was well enough for him. As long as he only made her happy. That was his last thought on the matter.

"Kisshu! What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he hugged her. After a little more struggling Kisshu let go of her.

"What, does my Koneko-chan not like me?" Kisshu asked while acting hurt.

Ichigo went slightly pink, and turned away from Kisshu. "It's not like that," She stated, then continued to walk on leaving a happy Kish behind.

Kisshu walked Ichigo to school, not another word was said until their departure.

After Kisshu turned round to find a place to teleport then he saw _him_. The one human he hated the most.

"Aoyama," Kisshu growled.

XxXxXxXxXx

AN: So what did you think? Fast update? Awesome isn't? Well it's because I have had no homework so I've only had a bit of studying.

Enough about me! What do you think?

Cuz yah know the review button is right down there

I

I

I Keep following the "I"s

I

I

I Finally made it, now press "Review" and tell me what you think. (Because that's the only way I'll know if I should continue or not)

\/


	3. Sakura why are you toying with my heart?

AN:Another pretty fast update, not as fast as last time but still fast. So I got a little writers block on how to start this, so I dyed some of my hair red...

Believe it or not it, got me even more inspiration for this story!

**_WARNING_**: Aoyama is in this chapter as AoyamaxIchigo. I promise he won't be in the story for long. (I can promise this because I hate him,)

Believe me the IchigoXKisshu is coming, I just feel it can't be rushed.

Also my friend was confused with the days of this story. Chapter one is on a Sunday, Then there a time skip of Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. When Kisshu makes his appearance on the balcony it's Thursday. Then in chapter two, when he pops out of the tree it's Friday. Now in chapter three it's still Friday. "Tomorrow" in the story will be Saturday. (Chapter one tells you why that's special.)

So to my faithful readers that I love, here's Chapter 3!

(BTW I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lunch came fast to Ichigo, but it wasn't because she was sleeping in class. Ichigo had stared at the black board lost in her thoughts. She could only focus on the conversation between her and her mother last evening. This morning she was expecting to see Kisshu, but not like _that_. In a way it helped her, it brought her out of the trance that she was in. If he noticed something was wrong with her, Ichigo couldn't dare think how worried he would be. She didn't know if he noticed but last night, he seemed so different after she told him her pain. She wondered, did she make him feel guilty?

Guilt. The word goes to well with regret. Regret was something Ichigo was becoming too familiar with. The worst part was, she felt regret but she didn't know why. She always looked over what she had done, to make sure it was the right thing to do. Had she missed something at one point, if so what was it?

"Ichigo? Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" The voice Ichigo heard spoke to her.

Ichigo turned her head to see, Moe right in her face. Ichigo jumped back and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry guys," Ichigo began "my mom told be some news and I've been kinda out of it. Sorry," Ichigo apologized again.

"No need to apologize Ichigo-chan," Miwa said, "Is everything O.K. at home?"

"Sort of," Ichigo's stomach then made a loud grumbling noise, "but can I tell you guys at lunch?"

Moe and Miwa nodded then followed Ichigo to get lunch. After they had their bento and were in their lunch seat Ichigo began to explain what she could to them

"My Mama came to talk to me late last night and told me that her and my Papa were going away for a while," Ichigo explained.

"Wait, wait. What do you mean 'Going away for a while'?" Moe asked, using her hands to make the quotation marks.

"Well my Papa got a job offer, but he has to attend a party to get a job. This party is in Nagoya, and following is another party then a fashion show. So in basic words, my Papa is going to have to kiss up to the boss to get the job and bring my Mama along too. It's a nightmare, Mama told me she would be gone for at least a week. I'm going to be home alone for a whole week," Ichigo sighed as she look at her friends.

"It's okay Ichigo, I'm sure you can sleep over on the weekend," Moe encouraged.

"Yah, my house is also open." Miwa put in with a smile. "Oh, Ichigo, look Aoyama-kun is on his way over, are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?" Ichigo looked puzzled, and for some reason thought of Kisshu, "About my parents," She remembered "yah, I'll be back later guys" Ichigo said as she got up and waved goodbye to her friends.

When Ichigo got closer to Aoyama-kun she noticed that something was wrong. It was written over his prefect face. As Ichigo got closer she saw he was angry, and very annoyed. Also there was a bit of dirt on his face, _'Maybe he tripped?' _Ichigo thought. Then pushed the thought to the side knowing Aoyama-kun he wouldn't trip that easily.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo happily greeted her boyfriend.

"Ichigo why didn't you tell me?" Aoyama-kun quietly yelled at her making a few people stare.

The "perfect couple", as they were called, were having an argument?

"Tell you what?" Ichigo asked genuinely confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that disgusting Kisshu was back?" Aoyama-kun didn't hold back and yelled at her.

Ichigo was shocked, startled, scared, sad, mad, she basically had a lot of emotions run through her when. Disbelief. That's what toppled them all. The way her love Aoyama-kun yelled at her, it was destroying. The way he blamed her, like she just cheated on him. This wasn't the Aoyama-kun Ichigo knew.

The tears coming into her eyes was the first sign visible sign that Aoyama had hurt her. The second was the slap.

Ichigo had slapped Aoyama-kun right across his right cheek, leaving a visible red hand.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted, "I only found out he was back last night! You think I wasn't going to tell you?"

"You could have called me," Aoyama-kun said in a voice that was normal level but still angry.

"No, my mother just told me some hard news right after Kisshu left. While knowing this hard news I could only lay on my bed that night to think about it and how I was going to reply," Ichigo calmly explained herself. There was however still anger in her voice.

"Oh," Was all Aoyama-kun said at first, "Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't know. Is there anything I can do to help?"

It was then Ichigo realized something, something she was shocked she didn't notice before.

"How did you know Kisshu was back... In Tokyo?" Ichigo asked the detail with care, because they had a lot of unwanted listeners.

"Follow me," Aoyama-kun said, then dragged Ichigo to an empty class room.

"I don't have all day and I'm still mad at you," Ichigo said impatiently.

"Well, when I was on my way to school I spotted him. He looked like he was going to hide, I thought he came back to attack and was going to ambush you. I was going to attack him, I had a plan and everything, but he turned around and spotted me. When he said my name, I don't know why but I got so angry and charged at him. When he saw me coming he floated up into the air. That's when I stumbled and got dirt all over me," Aoyama-kun looked embarrassed at this point. To be 'taken down' so easily by his 'revival'.

"Is that all that happened?" Ichigo asked, mostly hoping Kish didn't do something stupid. . . Again.

"Well we argued about you. Who treated you better, who loved you more, who had hurt you more and so on. Lots of things, but I think he was doing it just to make me late," Aoyama-kun added while looking off to the side annoyed.

"No, he wouldn't do something like that, mostly because he doesn't know much about our school system," Ichigo explained to Aoyama-kun, though she doubted he was listening.

"Ichigo, while we are alone I need to talk to you about something. It has nothing to do with Kisshu, it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now," The way Aoyama-kun spoke, was almost like he was scared to tell her the news.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, but just as Aoyama-kun was about to tell her the bell, signaling lunch was over, rang. This time the bell didn't save Ichigo.

"I'll tell you on your way to Cafe Mew Mew. It works because there's no practice, because Coach is sick," Aoyama-kun explained.

They parted from the classroom, met by lots of stares. Ichigo knew rumors were going to spread, what they were doing, what they were talking about. Ichigo was already having nightmares, and she wasn't even asleep!

XxXxXxXxXx

Finally the bell that signaled the day was over, rang. After stand and bow Ichigo dashed out of the room to find her boyfriend. He was waiting by the main entrance like usual. His eyes looked sad, and a little defeated. His expression was a smile but Ichigo saw through it, he was dreading this.

Ichigo was under suspicion he was supposed to tell her this long ago. Long before Kisshu came back to earth.

They walked side by side, looking like a normal couple then Aoyama-kun stopped. Aoyama-kun turned and looked Ichigo right in the eyes, and planted a kiss on her lips. Ichigo noted it wasn't like Kisshu's kisses, and it was different from Aoyama-kuns normal kisses. This was hard and forced, also urgent like it was to be there last kiss.

When they broke apart Aoyama-kun looked to Ichigo with a very red blush.

"Sorry," he spoke to her, "I just feel I could lose you with him here," he said with the sadness in his voice more clear by each word.

Ichigo looked up, "Why would I leave you, I love you," just as Ichigo said that something felt horribly wrong.

She had never felt this way after saying that the Aoyama-kun. Was she falling out out love? No, impossible. She loved him, that's why she saved him.

Not because she wanted to destroy Deep Blue, who had just killed Kisshu. A blush spread across Ichigo's face after thinking of KISSHU! Looking back at Aoyama-kun she realized he was looking straight back at her. The blush on her face got even more intense.

"Ichigo," He began, "I have some very important news to tell you. I have held off till now because I haven't known how to tell you," he looked at Ichigo with honesty in his eyes.

"Aoyama-kun, please just tell me. Just stop waiting around, it's beginning to hurt me, how distant you've become," Ichigo told him, she could feel the tears from in her eyes.

The weird thing for Ichigo was she was expecting Aoyama-kun to act a little like Kish the night before. The situation was very similar, the boy had hurt the girl and she was about to cry. There was one difference, Kisshu comforted Ichigo when she was hurt. Though Ichigo wasn't sure what was going though the aliens head, Kisshu still did what mattered. He made sure to comfort her, and male sure she was okay before leaving.

On the other hand Aoyama-kun hadn't even looked fazed by her tears. He just stood and looked, after a minute he continued what he started, "There is no easy way to say this but, I'm going away for awhile. One time while I was at a kendo match and you were at work I was forced to enter a competition. In England,"

To say Ichigo was speechless would be a lie. Even though she didn't talk, because she was angry at Aoyama-kun. He had held this information back for a month and half. Ichigo was his girlfriend, she would have supported him through all this. She would have cheered extra hard at his matches.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Then Ichigo burst into tears. One second she was angry the next just sad. Why didn't he tell her? Was he planning on breaking up with her? Was he planning to tell her but it was like in the movies were things always come up? No it wasn't like that, because this was defiantly the first time he had tried to bring up the tournament.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to. Originly I was planning on telling you right after I found out, but you were busy working. time went by and I never felt like there was a right moment. I know it was dumb of me but after time it slipped my mind. Sorry," He apologized.

"When do you leave?" Ichigo asked between sobs.

"Tomorrow, noon." Was all he said.

Ping! The lightbulb went off, Ichigo knew exactly what day tomorrow was.

"On the one year anniversary of The Great Battle?"

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Oh snap! He's not ditching her on such an important day, is he? Well that could cause (more) relationship trouble...*cough cough* hint *cough* hint *cough*

Okay, so please tell me what you think, the only way to make it better for you is if you tell me what's wrong.

Thanks for reading, Bye! Till next time!


	4. The Wind Begins to Blow

Chapter 4

AN: Hey I'm back! . So yes the "break up" I bet you have all been wondering about that. Well did you notice last chapter?

Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR FRIEND. Thank you so much for helping me with this story. For those of you that don't know, I have a friend I send my story to via email and he always helps me. So happy birthday and thank you. (p.s. To my friend, I worked my ass off to get this done today for you, so happy birthday ) (p.p.s. I just had some really,_ really_ annoying computer problems. So yah know... enjoy please =D)

I love you all my faithful lovely readers, please enjoy!

(I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew)

XxXxXX

Kisshu was flying over Tokyo to relieve his borden. Without Ichigo there was little point to be here. It had been what Kisshu had thought to be hours. Hours with his love trapped in that building. On a few occasions Kisshu had thought about going in there and stealing his Koneko-chan. Although he never went in, knowing full well how mad that would make her.

Still Kisshu could have his dreams, right? After a while Kish got hungry and went to his ship. When got back people were leaving the school. Kisshu waited around for a little while hoping he hadn't missed his dear Koneko-chan.

Finally Kisshu found Ichigo at the park, with Aoyama. Kisshu's blood boiled as he remembered there meet this morning. The rage was not all he felt as he saw them together, the was saddness. More like heartbreak, how he had lost the one he loved to him.

Kisshu went in closer for a listen, but as he did he saw Ichigo. She was crying. That low life scum was making Kisshu's love, his precious love Ichigo, cry! Kisshu blood boiled like it never had before.

Then as Kisshu had gotten close enough to hear, his alien ears heard Ichigo speak. It was only three words but he was sure she had said them,

"The Great Battle,"

That made Kisshu stop dead where he was. Millions of thoughts ran through Kisshu's head, but one topped them all. Ichigo was still crying, and no one was helping her. Kisshu put all his other thoughts aside and rushed to Ichigo.

Kisshu landed next to Ichigo, then Aoyama spotted Kish.

"You," Aoyama slowly growled to Kisshu, "go away now. This is none of your business,"

Kisshu walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly Kisshu asked with care in his beautiful voice "Ichigo, are you okay?"

For a while Ichigo didn't speak, then finally she shook her head. Kisshu held back a growl, and looked at Aoyama.

"What, what did you do?" Kisshu asked struggling to keep the calm in his voice.

Aoyama didn't speak for a while, Kisshu was about to ask again then Ichigo spoke.

"Don't fight," Ichigo looked at Aoyama, the said "Aoyama-kun, you're not the Blue Knight anymore, you'll lose if you fight,"

Kisshu was very, very happy when Ichigo said that. She had just call Kisshu stronger than Aoyama.

Ichigo then spoke again mainly to Kisshu, "I have to get to work, it would be bad if one of you were seen there. Promise me you to won't fight while I'm gone," she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I promise, Ichigo," Kisshu said in a way that said he wouldn't fight Aoyama, as long as he doesn't hurt her.

"I promise, Ichigo," Aoyama said then added "Ichigo, I love you,"

Then Ichigo did what neither of the boys expected. She turned around and walked away to work. She never replied to Aoyama's "I love you,". Kisshu was struck by silence, she had always responded to his "I love you"s.

Then a happy thought lingered into Kish's head. Did Ichigo not love Aoyama anymore? Does that mean Kisshu could win Ichigo's heart over? If this was true then Kisshu would defiantly win her heart.

Then the dark thoughts followed the joyful one. If she didn't love him anymore then, Aoyama had just broken her heart.

This could not be forgiven, under any circumstance.

"Again I ask you, what did you do to Ichigo?" Kish asked, while only letting some of his anger out to

"The reason I haven't told you what I "did" is because A. I don't do anything she was just over reacting and B. Why would I ever tell you anything? You're the enemy, you can't be trusted. I have no idea how Ichigo can even stand to have you around you alien freak!" Aoyama yelled

What he said didn't hurt one bit. No, Kisshu my not act it, ever, but he was more mature then Aoyama. Right now Aoyama was pulling a traditional temper tantrum. He was still a child, no matter what he said.

"You've won Ichigo's heart, and you continue to yell at me? When I was only. Your follower, Deep Blue," Kisshu knew it would get Aoyama angry to call him "Deep Blue", but there was no reason not to call him that. Kisshu hated both Aoyama and Deep Blue, why not piss at least on of them off.

"I am not Deep Blue!" Aoyama yelled like a child.

Kisshu simply rolled his eyes and teleported to a tree near Cafe Mew Mew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a long day for Kisshu, because Ichigo was right there in that Cafe, hurt, and he couldn't do a thing. She was in there probably heartbroken! All he could do was sit in a tree and wait! While that fool, that disgusting _human_, walked off like nothing had happened. He got off emotionally intact, not noticing Ichigo's lack of reaction to his words.

Kisshu's temper got to the better of him, and he punched the tree. It was not just a light tap. no, it was a pure punch of fury. One of those things people regret right after, because of the pain. For Kisshu the pain was not as great as his current emotions. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt, and that it wasn't bleeding. Quickly Kish looked back to the tree, he apologized for damaging it like that.

Kisshu decided it would be best not to worry Ichigo over his hand. Though most of him doubted she would care about him that way. Kish popped back up to the ship, but not before being noticed by Pai.

"What have you done to your hand?" Pai asked sternly, but Kisshu could tell he was a little worried. After having him as a foster brother for as long as Kisshu had, you learn how to read Pai a bit.

"I got angry and punched a tree," Kisshu also learned there was no point in lying to Pai.

"Give me your hand," Pai said as he grabbed the medical supplies.

Kisshu gave him his hand, not without a little pink on his face. embarrassment, that much was obvious. Kisshu was thanking his lucky stars Pai was here, turns out he needed stitches. If Kisshu was here alone he wouldn't have even known that stiches were needed. Also he was glad Tart wasn't here to witness this. He would be laughing and making fun of how helpless Kisshu was.

"All done," Pai had said "Kisshu, I understand you're frustrations over this Earth girl, but please be careful,"

What Pai had said, Kisshu had expected it. Kisshu was after his younger brother, by blood or not. While Tart and Pai were related by blood to each other, they shared the same strong bond with Kisshu.

"I know, I know. I'll be more careful, thanks _mom," _Kisshu had said the last word with one of his mysterious grins.

Before Pai could get a word in Kisshu had teleported back to his "Special Tree".

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was setting, and Kisshu couldn't believe it had been a day since he had seen Ichigo. He also couldn't believe tomorrow was the anniversary of "The Great Battle". Even more so the anniversary of his own death, and revival. To die and come back on one day, had been to much. On the way to the planet Kisshu had broken down, tart did as well. Kisshu believed Pai did, but like normal kept it to himself.

Kisshu heard the bell of the Cafe and saw the blonde boy change the "Open" sign to "Closed".

Kisshu let out a sigh of relief, he could see his Koneko-chan soon. He hop right out of his tree to greet his favorite Mew, instead he waited patiently in the tree. After a little while longer, the Mews would go out. unfortunately for Kisshu, the green one came out with his Koneko-chan.

Kisshu debated what to do for a minute, then his impairments got the better of him.

"Yo! Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said while appearing in front of Ichigo.

"Kisshu! What are doing?" Ichigo hissed at him.

He just smiled his goofy grin and said, "Come on, I missed you. I've only seen you twice today,"

"Twice?" The green one said while getting out of her startled trance, "Ichigo! Why didn't you tell us Kisshu was back? What if he's here with harmful intentions?"

"I'm right here..." Kisshu blandly said.

"You," Ichigo said pointing to Kisshu, "shut up. And you," she turned and pointed to her friend "don't tell anyone, especially Ryu. Got that?"

The girl looked at Kisshu then to Ichigo in disbelief. Then it hit Kisshu, this was the one Pai talked about!

"Oh..." Kisshu let it slip from his lips like a sudden realization. Which in all reality, it was.

"Okay, new plan run to my house. It's okay because my parents aren't home,"

Kisshu and the other girl followed Ichigo to her house. When they arrived it was empty, just as Ichigo had said.

"Nene Koneko-chan, where are your parents?"

The green girl turned and looked at Ichigo, "You didn't tell him?"

"Why would I tell him my parents are going to be away for at least a week?"

"I'm hurt Koneko-chan. Oh and what is your name?" Kisshu asked as he turned to the green girl.

"Lettuce," The girl Ichigo now known as Lettuce told Kisshu.

"Okay, so Koneko-chan finally let me into her home. Heeeh..."

Ichigo turned a few shades red and started to blab nonsense about letting him in or not.

Kisshu was just glad that Ichigo was seeming happier then before, though he could feel she wasn't alright. Something in the way she was walking or talking, it just didn't seem to be her.

"So Kisshu, how long have you been back" Lettuce asked, interrupting Ichigo's blushing and Kisshu's teasing.

"Only a day," Kisshu said turning away from Ichigo.

"And Ichigo, you didn't tell us he was back," This time Lettuce asked with a smile like she knew something they didn't.

"No, it wasn't on my mind," Ichigo said fast, too fast.

"Wasn't on your mind? Even though I was one of the last people you saw before starting work," Kisshu asked, with a hurt face. It was only ment as a joke, but Kissu was really hurt.

"Well, it might, I men uh you might have, well," Ichigo couldn't form a complete sentence, bringing the smile back to Kisshu's face.

Then the smile grew to a shocked face when Lettuce spoke again,

"Hey Ichigo-san, do you like Kisshu?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: So Lettuce is a little OOC, but plot line people plot line!

I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, please tell me to help me. I'm feeling a little sad by the lack of review feedback. Please review, it will help me to keep posting this Fanfiction. (Also I'll put extra fluffy or extra awesome moments in, but I can only know what you like if you _review)_

Review, review! Thank you!


	5. The Wind Blowing in my Heart

AN: My confidence is back! And I shall continue with the story. Thank you reviews and anyone who reads this story of mine. I really want to thank **Orenji**** Nya **and Kauriamine for helping me with my confidence.

I know I said I had this all written up, but I've have 4! Not 1 not 2 oh and not 3 but 4 school projects due on monday. To say I barely have any me time to double check this and edit...would be a lie. I have NO me time.

Oh WARNING, swearing in this chapter, and there will be in other chapies, this is T.

But it's Aoyama bashing swearing, so it execptable. (I believe I promised this was anti-Aoyama. I do hate his Deep Blue guts. [Lets face it just cuz there was shining lights and stuff, doesn't mean he's not technically not Deep Blue. that was why he was born. Right?])

*sigh* Oh well. I love writing so I must continue with this story. So please enjoy~~

(I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew)

XxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a slence in Ichigo's home, all caused by one sentece. The one question, spoken by Lettuce.

"Hey Ichigo-san, do you like Kisshu?"

Ichigo's world stopped, but she didn't know why. Normaly she could just scream 'no', but for some reason it felt different. Ever since last night, or maybe a year ago, her relationship with him changed. It wasn't just the normal him teaseing her, there were _feelings _now. Ichigo was never sure that Kisshu loved her, of course now she was sure about his feelings.

Ichigo then realised something important, so important she was shocked she missed it. She didn't know her own feelings. She was begining to think that she didn't love Aoyama-kun anymore.

Right after this thought she ran up her stairs right to her pillow, not before going completely red. She heard Lettuce apologize as she ran up stairs, but she didn't hear Kish. She thought he would be teaseing her about her "feelings" for him, yet there wasn't even a peep to what she could hear.

Ichigo didn't care anymore, she just buried her head and thought. She thought for slow long, then she realized the truth.

She didn't love Aoyama-kun anymore. **(AN:YAY! So happy I finally got to this point.)**

How could she not love him any more? Simple, he had changed and not in a good way. He was full of himself, never around. If Ichigo wanted to see him, he wouldn't come to her like he used she would go to him. Then if he wanted to see her, she would have to go to him. She would go too his kendo practices. He would almost never walk her to and from work, which she had finally noticed. Then came the worst, the tournement. He knew about it for a month and a half. A whole month and a half! That bastard knew this intire time and he never told her!

Now Ichigo was furious, never mind her greif. She was his girlfriend! He was supossed to tell her these kinds of things, but did he ever? No! He never did! That sick, twisted, evil, disgusting, ugh! She had more then half a mind to send Kisshu after his ass. What he had done to her was basically unforgivable.

Ichigo knew she wasn't thinking straight, but she did know she didn't love Aoyama-kun anymore. That's when the tears began to flow down her face. She now could let out all the sadnnes she had been locking up all day. No person should suffer heart break like that, good or bad. Yet, people had to or they wouldn't grow. If people didn't grow, things would be so, so much different.

As Ichigo thought about life and love, she began to drift off into a sea of dreams.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was the same path as always, the path with the Sakura. Ichigo and Aoyama-kun walking hand in hand, not looking at each other, not talking to each other. Even though they held each others hand, they were obivious to each others exsistence. Then slowly, their hands came apart. They hand broken apart.

Then the wind picked up nd the Sakura turn from pink the blood red. Aoyama-kun disapeared, and all of the sudden Kisshu's dead body was in Ichigo's arms.

XxXxXxXx

Ichigo woke up with a jolt. That was a knew nightmare. Whenever she dreamed about Kisshu's death, it was the real events. Not _that._ Ichigo, shaking from her nightmare, pondered on why tonights was different. Then it hit her, she fell out of love with Aoyama-kun, but more importantly.

It was the one year anniversary of "The Great Battle".

Ichigo turned and looked at her clock, 6:48. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She wasn't going to see Aoyama-kun off, and she didn't have work. Still Ichigo knew, she couldn't fall asleep alone after that nightmare. Although she was now 15, she would still go in to her parents room. In there she felt loved and protect. Like when Kisshu was around.

... Wait... Ichigo had a freak attack, had she really just thought that.

_ 'No! No! No! I do NOT like Kisshu like that! He's just annoying. There is NO WAY I can feel safe and "protected" around him! I mena he used to be the enemy!" _Ichigo freaked as she tried to calm herself after thinking such, impossible thoughts about the golden eyed beauty.

Now Ichigo was beat red. There was no way she could face anyone today. And there was no way she could ever see Kish after thinking like that.

Ichigo seriously tried to get some food into her stomach, but it was a struggle. After the nightmare, the heartbreak, and the forbidden thoughts about Kish, food didn't seem important. Still Ichigo knew it was important to eat, and breakfeast was the most important meal of the day!

Plopping on her couch Ichigo turned on the staying away from the news channels, incase they had anything about the Anniversary. Ichigo browsed trhrough the chanels not really careing what she landed on.

This was too much, by now Aoyama-kun would have gone.

Gone.

Where had Lettuce and Kish gone last night? Ichigo pondered this for a minute then arrived at a conclusion. After she had been a terriable host last night, they left. After all, all Ichigo did was freak out and go to her room last night. Freak out...

She had never responded to Lettuces question. What if they got the wrong idea?

The only question that was left was, what was the wrong idea?

Ichigo had not responded like she normally did. That was only because she didn't know how to respond. She didn't love Aoyama-kun any more. That didn't mean she like liked Kisshu.

"ugh," Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't get it, why do I feel this way?" Ichigo asked herself.

Then out of the blue, Ichigo's door bell rang.

Slowly Ichigo got up and opened the door. Before her stood Pudding, Mint and Lettuce.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Ichigo

"Well, what do you think? Today is the anniversary, we're going to Cafe Mew Mew," Mint said like it was obvious.

Ichigo was kind of upset by this new news. As much as she loved her friends, she wanted to be alone. Alone with her thoughts. Alone with the teli. Alone with Kish.

"All right let me grab a jacket," Ichigo said as she rushed to get her jacket.

She constantly wondered why she always was thinking about Kish. That innocent but guilty, goofy bit serious, alien.

XxXxXxXxXx

As the girls were in the park close to Cafe Mew Mew, Lettuce stopped them.

"What's up Lettuce? Na no da," Pudding asked.

"Well, I asked Ichigo-san a question last night." She said as Ichigo started to turn red, "I would like an answer Ichigo-san, please. I believe if you let out your feelings it will help you," Lettuce explained.

Ichigo stared at Lettuce for a minute, then it hit her. "Is that why you asked me that in front of Kish?"

"Yes," She began slowly, "I thought it would be best if you let it out. I know you know that it hurts if you contain it. If you never told anyone your true feelings, it would hurt too much, right?"

Ichigo nodded, "Soerry for running away like that," she apologized.

"No, it was my fault I should have thought before I spoke,"

"Okay, that's it!" Mint inturrupted "What is going on?"

"Uh, well how do I explain?" Ichigo asked.

XxXxXxXx

It didn't take that long for Ichigo to explain all of the events. She started with sunday, then how her dreams were. Finally when she got to thrusday, and how Kish came back, she began to stuter, and blush. After she finished all of the events, she was beyond red.

"Hooooo, so that's what happend," Mint said like she understood all the meanings behind Ichigo's feelings.

"I don't get it, na no da," Pudding said puzzled at Mint.

"Please, don't tell Ryu," Ichigo begged.

"Of course not!" Exclaimed Mint, "Who would be so stupid? He would chop your head off with his fury. I mena talking, and socilizing with Kiiissshhhuuu!" Mint went from acting angrey to suggjestive.

Getting redder Ichigo stutred, "W-what do y-you mean?"

"You'll figure it out," Then Mint turned and walked to Cafe Mew Mew.

Everyone else followed her, then finally they arivved. Well they got to the door to find an agrey Ryu.

"You're late!" He yelled

"Sorry, Ichigo-baka held us up. She was al slow and lazy, like normal," Mint blamed on Ichigo

Ryu just nodded and herded them into the inside. It was beautiful, well more then normal. There was a small table in the middle of the room, covered in desserts. Keichirrohad outdone himself, there was every kind of cake imagenable.

"Girls, please sit down," Keiichiro told us, "I would like to thank all of you for your particapation in the Mew project. Also for all your hard work," Then we all held cheers.

There was socilizing, laughing, teaseing, begging. Everything looked like everyone was feeling normal. Truth was, no one was feeling normal. How could they? After the battle they faced a year ago, the memories still fresh. Seeing Pai and Taruto die right in front of them. And Kish. Only Ichigo had seen wha happend, and she had told the Mews. They understood very well, he had given his life for her, it was a heavy burden.

As it got later and the festives died down, Ichigo was the first to leave. Honestly she was the luckrst one that way, she had time alone.

As she neared her house, she got herself back together. Why? Simple, because she knew she was going to have to face _him_. She was going to have to apologize to Kish.

Embarrasing as it was, she had to do it. Unlocking the door she wondered where Kish would appear.

The she figured it out, her room. He was Kish, Kish was a pervert after all.

Ichigo wasn't hungrey after her dinner so she went stright for a bath, making extra anti-Kish procausions.

When she got out she realised how stupid she was. Quietly, she snuck into her room. She was still only in a towel, and she got some clothes. Right as she put her hand on her doornob to leaveshe heard a whistle.

"Nice towel there, Koneko-chan"

XxXxXxXxXx

AN:Oh, looks like a nice moment for Kisshu-sama! LOLZ. Sorry for the long break, as I said I had projects and now I'm really ill.

Please check out my new story.

Rate and REVIEW!

Thank you thank you!


	6. And The Sakura Began To BURN

AN: I am so sorry for the long update! I havn't given up I promise! I've just been swamped. From being sick forever, now I have make up work. Hell I just finished an essay due tomorrow (Monday for me). Yah, I had a weeekend to write an 120 point essay cuz my english teacher hates me. Anywhile, while I was pissed off at that I was thinking of ideas for chapter 6!

So I was re-reading my other chapies and saw the spelling mistakes... OK, I promise to go back and fix those when I have a chance.

This is where it truely begins. The drama that sets the "LOVE" in motion. Oh, and some amazing new in my life. I got an awesome skull phone case for mywell phone, no for my bed..."" Yah I'm a girl that loves skull, isn't that awsome?

WARNING: Some serious perverted Kisshu-sama. I mean come on it's Kisshu-sama, he's a perv. That's only one of the awesome reason for why we love him.

Also, my friend (Not the one I gave a happy b-day to) asked if this was going to become a lemon. my answer. NO. Dudes come on, that ain't my style, to write. Maybe if I get more experianced... Okay that came out wrong...

Wow long authors note...But I have ADHD so what do you expect. So to take a name an awesome reviewer gave me..

Saku-chan presents the next chapter!

**XxXxXxXx**

Kish was thankful for his foster-father for teaching him control. If that great man hadn't, Kish would have grabbed Ichigo right then and there. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to hold her, smell her, tased her. He wanted everything to do with her. He loved her with all his alien heart. She was with _him,_ so he could only watch her.

Like now, as her face became redder then her beautiful strawberry hair. The blush spread from ear to ear as she stood in shock. As she stood there, Kish drank in the way she looked.

Her toes had pink nail polish on, with strawberries on her big toes. Her legs were perfect, they weren't too skinny, and they weren't too muscular. Her hips. Oh her hips! They were beyond perfect. Kish could only describe them as "The Perfect Hips". Her curves, Kish was lusting for them, but Kish had been trained to control.

"Kish!" Ichigo's voice took him out of his trance, right before he was going to look _there_.

"Yes, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked with a mischiveious smile upon his lips.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" ichigo asked him. She was geting embarrassed, more and more by the minute.

"Well, I guess you were going to clean yourself in a human way so I decided to wait here before coming. It's your own fault for coming in here right as I did." Kish said, putting the blame on her simply to tease her.

"N-n-no, no it's n-not!" She was stuggling to find her words at this point.

"Neh, Koneko-chan no complaints her but, are you planning on staying in that thin, wet towel all night. Do you know what that's doing to me?" Kish had to let it slip. His feelings had to come out. He had control, but that didn't mean he would always use it.

Ichigo just placed her hand on her doornob and ran out off the room. Kish was dissapointed he didn't get to see his Koneko-chan in to towel any longer, but it wasn't fair to her. She loved Aoyama, not Kish.

Letting out a sigh Kish got down from hovering in Ichigos' room, and plopped on her bed. As he landed his headache, the one that had been growing slowly all day, all the sudden became incredibly painful. He had to take a few moments to recover, then his right hand started to burn. It felt as though it was on _fire,_ pure burning _fire._ The pain was spreading, up his arm, over to the left, down to his feet. The place it affected him the most, was where Deep Blue had stabbed him, one year ago.

It was so painful, he didn't even know what was going on in the room. His vision was black, his migrian had won the battle. As fast as his pain began, everything went numb.

Then Kish fell fell unconcious. Not even his beloved Koneko-chan could wake him up now.

XxXxXxXx

AN: Just something to keep you going.

Ill have a really long chapter up in a few days to make up for this!


	7. Sakura Starting to Blossom

**AN: Sorry for taking forever! T.T**

**Sorry *Bows to the amazing and loyal readers* I have been sick for a while. But im better now! So I got really bord during Algebra and I started to draw. The picture was of a future scene in this story. A waaaaay future scene, nothing Hentai!**

**Also I'm planning this so be 40+ chapters. At least that's the plan.**

**O and any war moive lovers and hot guy lovers (...-_- I mean if you love hot guys not if your... but that's cool aswel, I just didn't mean it like that) watch FLYBOYS. OMG! Squee! I loved it! I watched it in Modern World, Squee~~! **

**Ahh! I went to Acen on saturday! Nya! It was awesome! There was only one Mew Ichigos that I could see, T.T I wish there were more TMM Cosplayers**

**Here I am saying this while I cosplayed as Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight.**

**Wow, long Authors note...Anyway here I am updating after, well Too Long!**

**(I dont own TMM T.T)**

**WARNING::: This chapter contains swears. The next chapter shall aswel, this is after alll rated T. **

Ichigo stared into her bathroom mirror, completely shocked. She wasn't shocked at Kish, no what he did was her careless fault. She should have known he would be waiting her, he always was.

What shocked Ichigo was how she was reacting to this. She liked how he had reacted to her. As much as she hated Kish being a pervert, there was a piece of her that loved it. She wanted him to be like that with her, it made her feel special. The way he loked at her, teased her, helpedher_ loved her_.

Ichigo looked at her self in the mirror when she realized what she was saying. This was Kisshu! She couldn't think about him like that! He was her enemy!

_'Well not any more,' _A little part of Ichigo would tell herself. Ichigo knew she could stop thinking that Kissshu was the enemy, but it was so natural. He had always fought against her, no.

No, that was a complete lie. He only would fight against her when Deep Blue had ordered him to. He was a puppet in Deep Blues grade plan to take Earth over. Only a puppet. Deep Blue didn't care how much the humans suffered, he didn't care how much the people that worshiipped him mattered. He was cruel, heartless. He was Aoyama. He was her past love, her first love. He was the love she didn't love anymore, and never would again.

Ichigo focased on the mirror and saw she was crying. She sniffled, and wiped her tears away. Sneaking back into her clothes she went to go face Kisshu, who was still probably in her room. Ichigo stood out side the door and took a deep breath.

_'Ask him, you know he'll say yes but ask him anyway,_' Ichigo thought to herself, she knew she had to ask him. To ask him that she didn't want to fight anymore, but to join together to be friends.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed her doorknob, stopping and began to think Kish still being in her room. He would tease her to no end, but she had to ask.

Twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open, she gasped at what she saw. Kish was half on half off her bed, with an intense sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut in a grimince, the pain clear on his face. His breathing was shallow, and his body was tigh,t as to hold back pain.

She stood there frozen with fear. This wasn't happening, it was too cruel. He looked to Ichigo as he was in so much pain. Was it her fault? Was it her fault for dening his love to her, so he became sick? The more Ichigo thought the more it made sense. It was all her fault, his suffering was all her fault. She was so selfish.

As Ichigo came back into reality she dashed over to the bed side and grabbed Kish.

"I'm sorry," She cried, the tears running off her face. "It's all my fault, I am so sorry. I don''t hate you, and I'm not mad at you. I enjoy the way you treat me, it makes me feel so special. Please don't leave me." Ichigo sobbed.

Ichigo, not caring how embarrasing her confession was, moved Kish to a comfortable position on her bed. Afterwards she proceded to see if there was a medical reason for his state, and not just because it was her. Looking around she spotted bloody warps on his hand, '_When did this happen? I never noticed.'_ The thought made her emotional state worsen. She never took notice in him, while she was his world. He would notice the slightest changes to her in seconds.

Carefully she unwrapped the wraps, and gasped at the sight. It was horribly cut, and it looked as though it was infected. Ichigo thought at first the wound would be cleaned, and it was. So how did it get infected? Then it hit the Mew, his Alien DNA wasn't reacting to the treatment!

He could be saved Ichigo was so happy, even though it was only for a second. Then she saw the tree bark in his wound. '_He must have missed it while cleaning it' _Ichigo thought. Then put two and two together, and the answer wasn't four. No, she believed he punched a tree out of frustration, and Ichigo believed she was the cause of his frustration. The weight was back on, it was still her fault.

Still, Ichigo ran to grab medical supplies. She thought about calling her parents, but dissmissed the thought. If she called them they might get suspicious, and come home. If they came home Ichigo would be in all kinds of trouble, an unknown boy in her room. No an unkown ALIEN boy in her room. She could see her fathers face, the rage, it sent a shiver down to her toes.

She also thought about calling in the Mews, but that was just a plain bad idea. Ryu still held bad feeling towards the Aliens, so he couldn't find out. If Mews kept disapearing in secert he would get suspicious. Ichigo decided that later she would call the trusted Lettuce, but no until later. For now she had to help Kish on her own.

She entered her room, with the grace of a feline. She was quiet, so Kish could rest. She kneeled down next to him, and kissed his forehead.

"I am so sorry, I promise to do my best. Kish." She said, holding her tears back. Now was not the time to cry. Now was time to focase on Kish.

Still, she didn't know what she was doing, after all Kish was an Alien. Aliens have different bodies, different medical procedures. It was almost a lost cause for Ichigo to even try and help Kish.

'_No!'_ Ichigo told herself, '_I have to do this fir Kish. I'll figure it our. I have to.'_ Ichigo didn't know exactly why she was so dedacated to helping Kish, but she pressed on anyway.

* * *

It had been at least an hour, and Ichigo was almost done treating his wound, cleaning him, and aplying treatments. She discoverd Kish had a lot of scares all over him, and that him was almost bone skinny.

At times Kish would gasp in pain when she moved him, or sometime he wouls talk. What he said never made any sense to Ichigo.

Glancing at the clock, Ichigo saw it was three-thirthy in the morning, it had been well over an hour. Whe nshe was done Ichigo cleaned up and left all the medical supplies in her room, just incase. Ichigo was glad that it wasn't a school night, or she would sleep even more than normal in class. Ichigo sat on her bed and glaced at Kish, her heart pounding in her chest.

He was beautiful, was there any other word for it? Even thought he was sick, and injured he looked incredable. He was close to Ichigo's was, becasue she was worried he might fall off the bed. Ichigo yawned, and her eyes began to close slowly while still looking at Kish...

* * *

Ichigo woke up feeling warm, and protected, like she was safe not matter what. She wanted it to stay like this forever, this was the best feelings she had evr had. It felt to right.

Unfortunatly Ichigo need to get up to check up on Kish, so she opened her eyes. It was the normal sight of her room from her bed. Her bed... Kish was sleeping on her bed...

Ichigo looked down to her waist, there was an arm there. Ichigo stopped herself from screaming, remebering Kish was still sick. She tried to wiggle herself out of the position, but she was so comfortable. Then she heard groggy noises, like someone was stiring from there long slumber.

Kish was waking up.

Ichigo gulped and stopped struggling, there was no point she was going to be caught. Ichigo layed there, waiting for the sound of his voice.

"Koneko...Chan?" It was slow, and very scrathy.

Ichigo bounced up into a sitting position, "Kish!" She half squealed, "You're awake."

"...Yes." His voice was still scrathey.

"Oh! Wait just a minute I'll get you some water." Ichigo said as she stood.

"Wait," Kish called back, making Ichigo turn her head round to look,"come back, I liked that." He said with his playful smirk.

With a "Hmph" Ichigo turned red and stomped to her kitchen. With Kish's water in hand and some simple quick made soup, Ichigo went back upstairs. She entered her door, to find Kish looking at his injured hand. As she walked in he turned his head to Ichigo, obviously causing him a good deal of pain.

"You re-cleaned my hand." He stated.

"Of course, it was, or still is infected. I had to clean it to help you get better." Ichigo said as she place his food and water on a table, then proceeding to move the table to her bed.

"Heh~" Kish said playfuly, "So Koneko-chan is now Nurse Koneko~chan, eh?"

Turning away from Kish so he didn't see her red face she yelled, "Of course not. I'm just a friend helping a friend out."

There was a silence then Ichigo realised what she had said.

"Friend?" Kish asked, Ichigo turned to look at him, "We're friends?" He asked in disbelieaf.

Handing him the water she said, "O-only if you want to be."

"After Kish had swallowed his water he said "Of course I want to be friends with you, Koneko~chan!"

Ichigo could tell there was unspoken words in his sentence. Probably "I want to be more then friends".

Ichigo smiled at the spoken words, and took his empty glass to put on the table. She asked if he thought he was well enough for food, and he said he was. She got him to sit up, and she grabbed the bowl of soup. She began to feed him, and they smiled at each other. This was nice, this was peaceful.

"Ichigo, do you really mean what you said about being friends?" Kish asked Ichigo.

She was dumbfounded. He didn't believe her? After all she had done?

"Yes, of course I really ment it. We probably would have ended up being friends if it wasn't for Deep Blue. Listen, I really want you to trust me ok? I personally don't know why, but I want you to trust me." She said, with a smile on her face and looking into Kish's eyes.

"Ichigo, I believe you, and I trust you with my life. Hanv't you figured that out by now?" He asked her.

It strick her why he asked that. He did trust her with his life, that's why he sacraficed it for her. The memory brought tears to Ichigo's eyes.

"What' wrong, Ichigo?" He asked worry written all over him.

"It's just, I was thinking of the last battle. I still dre..." She stopped herself to correct herself. "I still have nightmares about it. There not a common as they used to be, but the're there." She honestly told him.

Right after she realised hoe embarrasing this confession was. She scrambled his soup and glass away and hurried out the door before he could pretest.

As she was in the halway, she smiled.

She and Kish were friends. Not enemies. She smiled and laughed.

"It's great this way," she sang.

* * *

When Ichigo came back up stairs she saw Kish was alseep, in her bed. She took this chance and called in sick for work.

"Thank you for understanding Ryu." She told him in a scrathy voice.

"No problem, just din't get me or the customers sick." Then he hung up. Typical Ryu.

* * *

Kish didn't wake up till after lunch, and he was very happy when he woke up.

"So, are things going to change, now we are friends?" He asked.

"Not unless we want them to." Ichigo responded passing him some water.

"Well, you know how I'm in love with you, right?"

"... Yes, I know. That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yah, but won't you find it weird?"

And for some strange reason Ichigo didn't find it weird at all, almost right.

When she looked at Kish, she realised that she had voiced these feelings outloud.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked as as Ichigo turned red. Her heart beating faster and faster.

"Are you in love with me?"

That's when her tail and ears appeared.

"Uh..."

* * *

**AN: Yah, I know I promised longer. But aren't there alot of amazing KISHxICHIGO moments in there? **

**So anyway Rate and Review. Please! And! Thank! You!**


	8. Sakura tells the Truth

**An: so I promosed long chapie, it never became long did it? For that I am really sorry, Cuz I hated leaving you guys hanging with that short one, so I published the first half of the long chapie. But was there enough kxi moments to make up for it? So again I'm sorry for last times short chapie.**  
**I am 100% sure that the furthe into this fix I get, the longer the chaps are.**  
**Anyway, I'm all better to fics will be coming out fast again! =D**  
**I love writing, but I also have loads of homework... The two don't mix what so ever. (well besides creative writing class. But that's gonna be my of high school. Ugh and drumline.. The amount of practice I have to do to keep up with it all. Cuz I have to move up in my band!**  
**Any way on with the story!**

**Also this is going to be the last AN at the top. All AN's shall now be at the bottom. Also means there gonna be shorter, unless you readers like reading my babbles!**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEw! T.T!**

**P.S. These little sayings inbetween the lines, ARE NOT the chapter titles. There just love things that pop into my head.**

* * *

XxXxXxXx True Love is Forever, False Love is For Never XxXxXxXx

* * *

There was a silence in Ichigo's room, and it was not comfortable at all. While Ichigo looked -to Kisshu- to be uncomfortable with his question, Kisshu was waiting for an answer. When her ears and tail popped out, he was gaining confidence in their relationship. Being friends, it was way better then bring enemies, but if she loved him. Oh! How happy Kisshu would be! It would be the greatest of all wishes ever, to have come true. Maybe this would take away the pain in his hand, or his undeniable migrain. Possible all the aches and pains that he had tould Ichigo were fine, would go away.

That was of course only a hope.

"Uh..."

Was all Ichigo had said, as she began to turn redder and redder. Her blush had spread all over her face, Kisshu's chances of a happy outcome looked so good for him. Or was this a dream? He knew he was sick, and injured. Could this all be a halusonation? If he had accuatly asked her if he loved her, she would beoff screaming at him.

It wasn't him she loved. She could never love Kisshu. He was an Alien. He wasn't from this planet. Ichigo was kind, and thoughtful, but she could never love an Alien. At least this is how Kisshu began to think as the silence dragged on. Silence continued, and soon things faded to black.

Just as Kisshu passed out from ehaustion, he heard Ichigo speak, but only the last bit. She had said "...You", the Kisshu went back into unconnciousnes, only thinking of how Ichigo could never love him as he did her.

* * *

While Kisshu's eyes were closed, he never saw anything good. Not when he dreamed of his "home", it was ust a reminder of his long pain. Some of that pain was all of the people that had been lost to his homw planet. The ones he couldn't protect from the stroms, the sick, the injured, the young, the old. When he dreamed of home, and it wasn't about death, it was of his father. He had never truely loved Kisshu, he considered Kisshu to be a failure, a waste of space. Atleast that is what Kisshu understood after alll the beatings he recived. When he dreamed of home, he dreamed of his mother. She was kind, careing, beautiful, full of energy, creative, passionate, beaten, wonderful, loved, dead. She had become ill, and passed away peacefuly in her sleep, her arms rapped around Kisshu as he listened to her heart stop.

Sometimes he would dream of Ichigo, but other then her being in his dreams they were horrid. She would always end up with Aoyama, and then he would beat her, or rape her, or sell her into slavery, or kill her. In his dreams Aoyama would always hurt Ichigo, never love her. Not like she loved her dear Aoyama. While dreaming of Ichigo, he would see her cry and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She would lay there and weep, and he couldn't do anything but watch. Watch his love in so much pain.

Tonight was different. Was it the fact Ichigo was taking care of him? Was it how he could see her again after all this time? Was it because things on his planet were getting better?

Any one of those could have been the answer, but Kisshu did not care. All he knew was that he wanted to livein the _dream_ he as having _now_.

It was beautiful, he was walking down a path, hand in hand with his beloved Ichigo. The path was dark, but lit up by the lamp post. There was the lantrens floating high in the sky, with decroation in such detail it was magnificent. And then there was the fireworks going off in the distance behind them.

Kisshu felt he should have been tired, as if he had just comleted a long days work, but he wasn't. Nor Ichigo, he could feel it. on Kisshu's right wrist was a bracelet with wooden bead over it, thet said things like "Love" "Eternal" "Youth" and other words on them. Kisshu noted that Ichigo the hand away from Kisshu had the same bracelet on. Looking at her, he met her eyes. Her cat tail and ears had popped out, along with a scarlet blush.

They gazed into each others eyes, and felt each other love for one another. It was eternal love, that will last long after they are gone. Never ending faith to each other, never ending passion, never ending Lust. They kept walking, oblivious to the rest of the world, only noticing each other.

It was a dream, and as all dreams, it had to come to an end. As much as Kisshu fought it, the dream ended. He was no longer with the Ichigo that loved him back. He was in darkness, and it stayed that way for what to the Kisshu as an eterntiy.

An eterntiy with out his beloved Ichigo. His dear Koneko-chan.

* * *

Kisshu didn't know how long he was unconceous, but he knew that hewasn't anymore. As he started to open his eyes he noticed a wet cloth on his forehead, and a bucket of water next to it. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head was to much so he continued to lay down. He wondered where his dear Ichigo was, was she trying to dump him onto someone else? Then Kisshu began to think that he was being to much of a hassle on her, and made up his mind to leave. He was to weak to fly or teleport, so those were not opition he could use. He knew his head was in alot of pain, in fact his whole body shock with pain. Still, he had to push on, he could never trouble his dear sweet Koneko-chan.

It had taken him a while but he had finally gotten into a sit up position. Focasing on his objective, he ignored his bodies screaming protests. Twisting his body he placed his feet on the ground, useing his hands he pushed himself.

As he pushed himself up, Ichigo doornob began to twist and her door opened. As she stepped in she looked at Kisshu, their eyes locked. A blush spread on both of their faces. As they gazed at each other, reality still went on.

Kisshu's body gave in, and he fell over. Ichigo screamed his name and caught him before he fell to the floor of her bedroom.

"What were you thinking? Baka!" She exclaimed at him.

"I, I'm being a hassle." Kisshu confessed

"What?" Ichigo was dumbfound, as if he spoke another launge. "A Hassle? Kisshu... Kisshu whatever your last name is! You are deffinatly going back into that bed! Why? Because you're a baka!" She creamed at him. She placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him back on the bed.

"See I am a hassle." Kisshu stated.

"No you're not. And don't try to argue with me, yah hear?" He nodded in respondse as she continued. "Well, the Kisshu I know would never pass a chance to be in my room. Now you're in my bed, and you're wanting to leave. That proves you're sick, so as a friend I am going to help you. Because I am a friend and you are sick, you could never be a hassle."

Kisshu could sense somehow she wanted to say something else, but held herself back.

"Friends..." Kissh said, the word was unreal for him. He had heard it from her in this subject before, but it still mad his Alien heart flutter.

"Yes, friends. So please stop making me worry by trying to leave when you are in no state to leave."

He nodded in response, and she smiled. It stayed silent for a while, as the two soaked in their conversation. Kisshu still loved how Ichigo was being to nice to him, even if he didn't deserve it. Alll the mean and cruel things he had done to Ichigo and Aoyama, even though he hated them together, some things he did were over the top.

"Kish, there's something I think I should tell you..." Ichigo trailed off, gaining all of Kish's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Aoyama-kun and I..." She looked at him then sharply looked away as she saw the look in his eyes. The look showing his hatered for the boy.

"What ever he has done I can get him for. I would do anything for you." Kish stated.

"Well, because od the whole fight, I-I realised he hasn't been treating me right for some time now. And that's when I decieded to end it with him. So I didn't go see him off tp his Kendo trip. And I cry all the night before it, and after a realised somthing I now want you to know. But the thing is I don't know why I'm telling you this even. I havn't told the mews yet even!: She exclaimed.

Kish was very focased on Ichigo. He noticed the blush creepying on her face as she asked herself why she was telling all this to Kish, Tears starting in her eyes, hair falling out of place. Then he nodded, telling her to go on when she was ready.

"I don't love Aoyama-kun anymore. AndI never will again."

Bliss, victiry, in your face Aoyama! Those kinds of thoughrs ran thtough Kish's head. Focaseing on the important one he asked, "Are you all right Ichigo?"

She nodded. "With you being here, I don't know why but I'm just so happy. You make me forget the pain of falling out of love. Thank you Kisshu."

Then she Kissed Kish on then cheek and left the room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I got sick again. Also I have Finals soon so don't be expecting a post anytime soon.**

**Thank you thank you**

**review review!**


	9. Sakura's Friend!

**An: so I promosed long chapie, it never became long did it? For that I am really sorry, Cuz I hated leaving you guys hanging with that short one, so I published the first half of the long chapie. But was there enough kxi moments to make up for it? So again I'm sorry for last times short chapie.**  
**I am 100% sure that the further into this fix I get, the longer the chaps are.**  
**Anyway, I'm all better to fics will be coming out fast again! =D**  
**I love writing, but I also have loads of homework... The two don't mix what so ever. (well besides creative writing class. But that's gonna be my of high school. Ugh and drumline.. The amount of practice I have to do to keep up with it all. Cuz I have to move up in my band!**  
**Any way on with the story!**

**Wow... I wrote that first authors note paragraphs soooooo long ago. Anywaysorry I havn't updated In ages but well I have had a lot happen. Anyway updates should go back to normal.**

**Also this is going to be the last AN at the top. All AN's shall now be at the bottom. Also means there gonna be shorter, unless you readers like reading my babbles!**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEw! T.T!**

**P.S. These little sayings inbetween the lines, ARE NOT the chapter titles. There just love things that pop into my head.**

* * *

XxXxXxXx True Love is Forever, False Love is For Never XxXxXxXx

* * *

There was a silence in Ichigo's room, and it was not comfortable at all. While Ichigo looked -to Kisshu- to be uncomfortable with his question, Kisshu was waiting for an answer. When her ears and tail popped out, he was gaining confidence in their relationship. Being friends, it was way better then bring enemies, but if she loved him. Oh! How happy Kisshu would be! It would be the greatest of all wishes ever, to have come true. Maybe this would take away the pain in his hand, or his undeniable migrain. Possible all the aches and pains that he had tould Ichigo were fine, would go away.

That was of course only a hope.

"Uh..."

Was all Ichigo had said, as she began to turn redder and redder. Her blush had spread all over her face, Kisshu's chances of a happy outcome looked so good for him. Or was this a dream? He knew he was sick, and injured. Could this all be a halusonation? If he had accuatly asked her if he loved her, she would beoff screaming at him.

It wasn't him she loved. She could never love Kisshu. He was an Alien. He wasn't from this planet. Ichigo was kind, and thoughtful, but she could never love an Alien. At least this is how Kisshu began to think as the silence dragged on. Silence continued, and soon things faded to black.

Just as Kisshu passed out from ehaustion, he heard Ichigo speak, but only the last bit. She had said "...You", the Kisshu went back into unconnciousnes, only thinking of how Ichigo could never love him as he did her.

* * *

While Kisshu's eyes were closed, he never saw anything good. Not when he dreamed of his "home", it was just a reminder of his long pain. Some of that pain was all of the people that had been lost to his homw planet. The ones he couldn't protect from the stroms, the sick, the injured, the young, the old. When he dreamed of home, and it wasn't about death, it was of his father. He had never truely loved Kisshu, he considered Kisshu to be a failure, a waste of space. Atleast that is what Kisshu understood after alll the beatings he recived. When he dreamed of home, he dreamed of his mother. She was kind, careing, beautiful, full of energy, creative, passionate, beaten, wonderful, loved, dead. She had become ill, and passed away peacefuly in her sleep, her arms rapped around Kisshu as he listened to her heart stop.

Sometimes he would dream of Ichigo, but other then her being in his dreams they were horrid. She would always end up with Aoyama, and then he would beat her, or rape her, or sell her into slavery, or kill her. In his dreams Aoyama would always hurt Ichigo, never love her. Not like she loved her dear Aoyama. While dreaming of Ichigo, he would see her cry and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She would lay there and weep, and he couldn't do anything but watch. Watch his love in so much pain.

Tonight was different. Was it the fact Ichigo was taking care of him? Was it how he could see her again after all this time? Was it because things on his planet were getting better?

Any one of those could have been the answer, but Kisshu did not care. All he knew was that he wanted to livein the _dream_ he as having _now_.

It was beautiful, he was walking down a path, hand in hand with his beloved Ichigo. The path was dark, but lit up by the lamp post. There was the lantrens floating high in the sky, with decroation in such detail it was magnificent. And then there was the fireworks going off in the distance behind them.

Kisshu felt he should have been tired, as if he had just comleted a long days work, but he wasn't. Nor Ichigo, he could feel it. on Kisshu's right wrist was a bracelet with wooden bead over it, thet said things like "Love" "Eternal" "Youth" and other words on them. Kisshu noted that Ichigo the hand away from Kisshu had the same bracelet on. Looking at her, he met her eyes. Her cat tail and ears had popped out, along with a scarlet blush.

They gazed into each others eyes, and felt each other love for one another. It was eternal love, that will last long after they are gone. Never ending faith to each other, never ending passion, never ending Lust. They kept walking, oblivious to the rest of the world, only noticing each other.

It was a dream, and as all dreams, it had to come to an end. As much as Kisshu fought it, the dream ended. He was no longer with the Ichigo that loved him back. He was in darkness, and it stayed that way for what to the Kisshu as an eterntiy.

An eterntiy with out his beloved Ichigo. His dear Koneko-chan.

* * *

Kisshu didn't know how long he was unconceous, but he knew that he wasn't anymore. As he started to open his eyes he noticed a wet cloth on his forehead, and a bucket of water next to it. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head was to much so he continued to lay down. He wondered where his dear Ichigo was, was she trying to dump him onto someone else? Then Kisshu began to think that he was being to much of a hassle on her, and made up his mind to leave. He was to weak to fly or teleport, so those were not opition he could use. He knew his head was in alot of pain, in fact his whole body shock with pain. Still, he had to push on, he could never trouble his dear sweet Koneko-chan.

It had taken him a while but he had finally gotten into a sit up position. Focasing on his objective, he ignored his bodies screaming protests. Twisting his body he placed his feet on the ground, useing his hands he pushed himself.

As he pushed himself up, Ichigo doornob began to twist and her door opened. As she stepped in she looked at Kisshu, their eyes locked. A blush spread on both of their faces. As they gazed at each other, reality still went on.

Kisshu's body gave in, and he fell over. Ichigo screamed his name and caught him before he fell to the floor of her bedroom.

"What were you thinking? Baka!" She exclaimed at him.

"I, I'm being a hassle." Kisshu confessed

"What?" Ichigo was dumbfound, as if he spoke another launge. "A Hassle? Kisshu... Kisshu whatever your last name is! You are deffinatly going back into that bed! Why? Because you're a baka!" She creamed at him. She placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him back on the bed.

"See I am a hassle." Kisshu stated.

"No you're not. And don't try to argue with me, yah hear?" He nodded in respondse as she continued. "Well, the Kisshu I know would never pass a chance to be in my room. Now you're in my bed, and you're wanting to leave. That proves you're sick, so as a friend I am going to help you. Because I am a friend and you are sick, you could never be a hassle."

Kisshu could sense somehow she wanted to say something else, but held herself back.

"Friends..." Kissh said, the word was unreal for him. He had heard it from her in this subject before, but it still mad his Alien heart flutter.

"Yes, friends. So please stop making me worry by trying to leave when you are in no state to leave."

He nodded in response, and she smiled. It stayed silent for a while, as the two soaked in their conversation. Kisshu still loved how Ichigo was being to nice to him, even if he didn't deserve it. Alll the mean and cruel things he had done to Ichigo and Aoyama, even though he hated them together, some things he did were over the top.

"Kish, there's something I think I should tell you..." Ichigo trailed off, gaining all of Kish's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Aoyama-kun and I..." She looked at him then sharply looked away as she saw the look in his eyes. The look showing his hatered for the boy.

"What ever he has done I can get him for. I would do anything for you." Kish stated.

"Well, because od the whole fight, I-I realised he hasn't been treating me right for some time now. And that's when I decieded to end it with him. So I didn't go see him off tp his Kendo trip. And I cry all the night before it, and after a realised somthing I now want you to know. But the thing is I don't know why I'm telling you this even. I havn't told the mews yet even!" She exclaimed.

Kish was very focased on Ichigo. He noticed the blush creepying on her face as she asked herself why she was telling all this to Kish, Tears starting in her eyes, hair falling out of place. Then he nodded, telling her to go on when she was ready.

"I don't love Aoyama-kun anymore. And I never will again."

Bliss, victory, in your face Aoyama! Those kinds of thoughts ran through Kish's head. Focasing on the important one he asked, "Are you all right Ichigo?"

She nodded. "With you being here, I don't know why but I'm just so happy. You make me forget the pain of falling out of love. Thank you Kisshu."

Then she Kissed Kish on then cheek and left the room.

* * *

Kish played that moment in his head over and over in his alien head. She kissed him, on the cheek, with her own will. That never happens, ever! It was always him that is kissing her! Could this mean that things are taking a big change for the two of them?If so, Kish would gladly accept this change.

Then he realised, maybe he shouldn't be so forceful upon Ichigo. Yes, it was wonderful when he got to hold her, or kiss her.

But, these past few day Kish noticed it was better when she held him, or she kissed him (Even if only on the cheek).

Maybe he should just be less forceful, but still show Ichigo his un dieing love for her. Yes that is what he will do!

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long, Lost have happend like, I got sick again, finals, summer camp, summer job, etc. You get the point right? **

**Any way,**

**Thank you thank you**

**review review!**


End file.
